roblox_realityfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Roblox/Season One/I'm Back, Bitches - Part Uno
I'm Back, Bitches - Part Uno is the eleventh episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Sneak Peek TRIXIE: welcome back to another episode of Big Brother Roblox KATYA: and THIS is guaranteed to be the juiciest episode so far TRIXIE: so we changed it up and now this is the comeback epsidoe so eyah KATYA: lets check in with the houseguests who are just about to get the news In the house... Everyone except Corey is chilling with each other in the living room. SHAY: TOP 6 BITCHES PARIS: im so hyped we should all get to win this tbh CLARA: yass LIL KIKI IC: ok, i trust clara but maybe... i dont know if what carl said is true... is clara using me for the hoh comps? ...i honestly dont know ANITA BUM: i am so excited that we as sisters have grown with each other... i just wish patricia was here. CLARA: yeah she went home wayyy too soon SHAY: omg bitches wanna play-- TRIXIE: WELL FEAR NO MORE BITCHES SHAY: trixie what are you doing here its early for hoh comps TRIXIE: the others disagree PARIS: what the fuck are you talking about KATYA: get in the backyard in five minutes... there's a surprise that awaits you all Trixie and Katya leave. ANITA BUM IC: 'i just hope its not a trixya sex tape... that still keeps me up at night ''After five minutes, the Top 6 gets in the backyard as they wait for Trixya. '''SHAY: omg corey youre still in this house fun COREY: shay just shut the fuck up SHAY: do you want me to stab you again bitch i am from chicago-- KATYA: SILENCE Everyone is silent. KATYA: ok thx KATYA: so... wait hold on a second TRIXIE: whats wrong katya? KATYA: i see some people missing... where the hell are the others? ANITA BUM IC: katya starts saying some people are missing but all of us are in here... Suddenly a CGI earthquake strikes in and everyone falls to the ground as they see the six other eliminated contestants. TRIXIE: oh here they are Everyone is shocked. CLARA IC: i see everyone whos been eliminated so far standing there on the backyard and im like... "is this what i think this is"? TRIXIE: youre probably wondering why the six eliminated contestants are here... this is not going to be a normal week. this is the phase of the game we like to call "THE REVENGE WEEK" KATYA: so this is how this week will work. the six eliminated contestants will choose one of the other housemates as they will form a team. Those teams will work in five different competitions, with the loser of each competition getting eliminated, until there's only one left. That contestant will have NOT only the power to return to the game... but to send someone home. Everyone is sh00keth. TRIXIE: so let's get right into it, going from 6th to 12th, Carl, who do you pick as your partner? CARL: well trixie i have to say Lil Kiki Clara stares at Carl. CLARA IC: carl is DEFINETLY up to something... i think hes trying to turn kiki against me. fucking carl KATYA: fun so emerson? EMERSON: i choose paris PARIS: well no surprise there, obviously youre obsessed with me SHAY: the shade of it all PARIS: the shay of it all* TRIXIE: patric- Patricia runs towards Anita as they both hug, jumping with excitement. TRIXIE: well i guess thats that... Lizzie? LIZZIE: ill pick corey KATYA: Floyd? FLOYD: i pick clara Floyd joins Clara as they high-five. Anita looks from the side. ANITA BUM IC: im scared, floyd was a huge distraction last time, i dont wanna keep fucking up my gameplay just because im sexually depraved TRIXIE: so i guess that leaves roni with shay RONI IC: oh lord its gonna be the shitshow KATYA: ok so the pairs are: * Carl and Lil Kiki * Emerson and Paris * Patricia and Anita Bum * Lizzie and Corey * Floyd and Clara * Roni and Shay TRIXIE: so lets jump right in our first comp Out of nowhere, various pods show up. KATYA: we have to ask you to enter the pods first... this is a VIRTUAL experience Everyone gets in the pods and they get transported to a virtual world. ALTER-EGO: hi im the guest judge for this week EVERYONE ELSE: hey ALTER-EGO: you twelve will all compete in your pairs in this competition The virtual world turns into the streets of Italy. CLARA: YES YES YES YES SCREAMS sono così felice adesso RONI: what RONI IC: i understood what she said, im just milking all the screentime i can PATRICIA: oh yeah youre italian right CLARA: L'unica principessa d'Italia, Clara Longobardi! FLOYD: hehe, i didn't know you were italian CLARA: well you figured it out now Floyd and Clara exchange smiles, as Anita watches. PATRICIA: anita? what's wrong ANITA BUM: nothing, lets do this ALTER-EGO: WELCOME TO THE DELIVERY DUEL! ok so you all will get in motorcycles in pairs and you have to deliver these pizzas. you better go fast cause the last pair will be cut from its chance of revenge... Everyone gets in their respective motorcycles. Suddenly Cheryl Blossom shows up in the virtual world and murders Alter-Ego. PARIS: what the fUCK THAT WAS OUR GUEST JUDGE CHERYL: shut up i was born for this moment Cheryl does her weird drag race countdown and as soon as she pulls the signal, the motorcycles start going. Floyd and Clara are on the lead. FLOYD: wow you sure know these streets CLARA: for a virtual world this is really accurate Suddenly Roni and Shay surpass them when Shay starts getting really fast. SHAY: OUT OF MY WAY PANSIES RONI: SHAY WERE GOING TO DIE CAN U GO A LITTLE SLOWER SHAY: RONI SHUT THE FUCK UP WERE GONNA WIN Anita and Patricia are behind Floyd and Clara. Anita gets distracted as she watches Floyd hold onto Clara and ends up crashing the motorcycle. PATRICIA: ANITA NO OMG Carl and Lil Kiki surpass them. Meanwhile... Paris and Emerson are still on the beginning line. PARIS: emerson im not gonna fucking drive until some random place so i can have your annoying ass upsetting me EMERSON: omg paris can u stop being such a bitch PARIS: exCUSE ME YOURE THE ONE WHOS BEEN NONSTOP HARASSING ME... look emerson ik that life didnt give you anything but nerf and you have to rely on actual iconic people to be somewhat relevant but really tho, just stop. its actually pathetic. EMERSON: whatever bitch Emerson grabs on the motorcycle and starts driving. EMERSON: I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE-- Emerson crashes into a STOP sign. Meanwhile, Shay and Roni are the first ones to win, followed by Clara and Floyd, Carl and Lil Kiki. CLARA: first three pairs to arrive CARL: hope lizzie makes it SHAY: who Lizzie and Corey are the next ones to arrive. LIZZIE: that was somewhat fun CLARA: cmon anita... Anita and Patricia are the next ones. ANITA BUM: we did IT OMG PATRICIA: that was one giant scare FLOYD: what happened? ANITA BUM: I... um... fuck PATRICIA: we crashed CHERYL: ok so im taking over as guest judge... so, emerson has been eliminated SHAY: thank you robloxian gods CHERYL: ok time for the next challenge! Part Two In the house... Paris and Emerson return to the house. TRIXIE: im sorry emerson but you have lost your place in the competition for good EMERSON: I JUST FEEL....ICOULDVE GONE SO FAR... PARIS: no sweetie TRIXIE: ok you can leave now TRIXIE: as for you, paris... thank you for not letting that emerson bitch return PARIS: i knew you guys would understand TRIXIE: still youll be punished because u were first to go PARIS: omg really the fuck no TRIXIE: youre on slop bitch youre gonna eat the fucking slop PARIS: NO NO NOOMG EW GROSS AA Back at the virtual world... The virtual world turns into a cooking competition. CHERYL: so everyone get your masterchef on we're doing a cooking competi-- Someone shoots Cheryl in the head. It's Gordon Ramsay. GORDON: fucking cunt LIZZIE IC: gordon fucking ramsey obye GORDON: so your next competition is making a beautiful amazing iconic...rat cake Everyone gasps. GORDON: thats right, inspired by kazuichi soda SHAY: omg my idoljk kimora GORDON: you all have five minutes, CHOP CHOP CHOP U FUCKS Everyone immediately starts cooking. In Lil Kiki and Carl's table... Carl is cooking while Lil Kiki is passing the ingredients. CARL: so, hows it going with clara? you still her bitch? LIL KIKI: carl shut up CARL: no but its true tho i mean she always just thinks your gonna give up your hoh wins for her... how shady is that? LIL KIKI: i...um... CARL: deep down, you know im right. this is big brother, we are all trying to evict each other. you really think she values you more than just her little gross demon helper? cmon kiki, you have the skills to win but youre just choosing to ignore that because... because of her? Suddenly Gordon Ramsay GORDON: oK HOW ABOUT LESS TALKING AND MORE COOKING YOU FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT CARL: im-- GORDON: SHUT THE FUCK UP, actually GET OUT CARL: ??? GORDON: YOU HEARD ME BITCH YOURE ELIMINATED Gordon throws Carl off the virtual world. LIL KIKI: iconic GORDON: ok so therefore the competition is now over CLARA: but we didnt even finish our-- GORDON: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT, ALL OF YOU Everyone gets out and joins the house. KATYA: so everyone, this has been enough for today. the competition will continue tomorrow. as for carl, you have been eliminated and officially lost your chance to return CARL: well... i was robbed... lizzie, im counting on you Carl leaves the BB house. KATYA: the rest of you: roni, floyd, lizzie and patricia, are all safe for today. enjoy what will be for three of you your last day here. Katya leaves. PATRICIA: omG LETS PARTY Everyone goes inside the house. SHAY: you guys wanna play truth or dare? PARIS: sure ok SHAY: ok im doing this first SHAY: patricia, truth or dare? PATRICIA: truth SHAY: do you feel like you will win this comeback? PATRICIA: i think i have what it takes to win, and im warning all of you, im not going out without a fight PATRICIA: so its my turn now PATRICIA: floyd, truth or dare? FLOYD: truth PATRICIA: do you have feelings for anyone in this house? FLOYD: actually... i do After the game is over... Anita and Patricia are in their bedroom. ANITA BUM: i missed you so much PATRICIA: same... now explain to me why you were unfocused today ANITA BUM: huh? PATRICIA: i know youre still hung up on floyd ANITA BUM: its just we didnt end things correctly... and hes definetly moved on and i dont think i have PATRICIA: you need to talk to him Meanwhile... Floyd and Clara are hanging out in Clara's bedroom. They're binging some TV show. FLOYD: omg i didnt know winx was this interesting CLARA: yeah, flora's a queen FLOYD: you know, im so happy im here CLARA: i can imagine, you have a chance to return... i hope you do so we can fucking win this together FLOYD: to be honest, thats not my primary motive to want to return... CLARA: oh yeah, because you still like anita right? FLOYD: huh? CLARA: in the truth or dare game, you told you had a crush on someone in the house... its obvious floyd FLOYD: actually, its not anita i want... i want you CLARA: wait wha-- Floyd leans in and kisses Clara, as Anita Bum walks in. ANITA BUM: omg... i didnt mean to... Anita runs away. In the stage... TRIXIE: two contestants down, three more to go. only ONE can return KATYA: who will it be? TRIXIE: find out on the next BBR episode!Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes